One Moment to Remember, A Entire Dance to Forget
by Kira Toph
Summary: That's So Raven wa Twist Phil and Keely have a dance coming up, Keely THOUGHT she found her dream date, but what happens when Keely finds out some...horrid news PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW Cute PhilKeely...They are meant to be
1. A Time to Forget

Ugh, it's a school day and Phil and Keely are in it.

Keely walked in to math and sat next to some guy.

"So Austin…You goin' to the Prom?" Keely asked him

"Nah, I don't really like to dance." He replied.

"Oh yea, me neither." Keely said.

"But, your shirt says "Dancer, yea!" He said.

"Oh well…I, borrowed this shirt from my friend…she's a dancing fool!" Keely said as she laughed nervously.

"Um, will you…" Austin started to say but Keely cut him off.

"I'd love to!!" She said.

"Great, because that's Jimmy's seat." He said

"Oh, oh right. Jimmy, yea." Keely got up and moved to the back of the class and sighed.

The bell rang, but Austin stopped Keely before she left.

"Keely, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Austin asked

Keely was shocked but quickly shook herself out of it and answered.

"Sure, yea, I'd love to."

She walked out of the classroom with a HUGE smile left on her face.

Keely came running up behind Phil…so…excited.

"Phil. Phil! You know Austin Clawe? Keel said.

"You mean the guy you have non stopped talked about all year?" Phil answered

"Yea him. He ACTUALLY asked me to the Spring Prom!" She did a high pitched squeal.

"Wow! That's great Keel!" Phil said and gave her a hug.

Keely sighed.

"I don't know what I would do if he didn't ask me out. I don't know what I would do, I just feel…sigh I just feel like it's meant to be, ya know?" Keely finished with a smile.

"Well, I have to go. I was gonna meet him by the A hall, I said I had to do something first. Bye Phil!" And she ran off in front of him.

__

Man she looks happy Phil thought to himself.

The days were counting down and Keely had spoke of nothing but Austin and the Prom. Only one day to go.

"So Phil, did ya asked anyone to Prom?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact, I'm going with Lorelei Smarts"

"Ohh…Lorelei Smarts…good choice, I like her." Keely answered.

"Well, I have to go decorate the lunch room for the Prom. You can wait if you want, it won't take long." Phil leaned towards Keely and whispered. "I have the wizard with music, clothes and all the decorations programmed into it." He gave her a smile

"Yea sure."

--------Prom Night-----------

Keely arrived with Austin pretty early.

"I'm gonna go talk to my friend real quick okay Keel?

"Yea, that's fine."

"How about you wait by the drinks and food alright?" Austin suggested.

"Kay"

Austin started to walk off but came back.

Keely's lips were soon connected with Austin's. Then he walked off, leaving her with that.

Phil arrived in his tux, linked arms with Lorelei. Only a few minutes after Keely. She was standing over by the table set up with all the food and drinks.

"Lorelei, I'm gonna get some punch, do you want any?" Phil offered.

"No thanks Phil, I'm gonna go talk to my friends over there." She answered and walked over to her friends.

Walking towards Keely felt like it was a dream. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a long blue dress. A blue necklace and two bracelets to go with it. She seemed to be looking for someone.

"Keely!" Phil called.

She turned around surprised.

"Phil!" She gave a squeal and hugged him.

"How do you like the decorations?" Phil asked.

"They're awesome!"

"How do I look? Not to…under-dressed?" Phil asked.

"Handsome…very, very handsome." _ Adorable is more like it. But he came here with Lorelei. Don't let your emotions get the best of you girl. He doesn't like you the way you do. Hold on._ Keely thought to herself.

"And me?" Keely asked.

Phil stepped back as she grabbed her dress and twirled around.

"You're the most beautiful girl here." Phil answered.

Keely blushed red and smiled.

__

The most beautiful girl I've ever met instead. Phil thought

Keely started to look around again.

"Are you looking for someone Keel?" Phil said in question.

"Oh! I'm just waiting for Austin. He said he was gonna go talk to his friends for a minute."

"Well, you can come with me to talk to Lorelei if you want." Phil suggested.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll just wait." She said.

"Kay." Phil said and started to walk away but quickly turned around.

"Hey Keely…" Keely turned around.

"You're beautiful" Phil said quietly and smiled.

Keely blushed.

"Save me a dance?" Phil asked and pointed to her.

"I will definitely…save you a dance Phil." Keely said

Phil smiled and walked away.

__

Maybe I should go look for him Keely thought.

Austin wasn't anywhere on the dance floor…or anywhere in the dance room. Keely went out to check the halls. But instead of hearing nothing like she thought she would, she heard a girl yelling.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Keely looked around the corner and saw Austin trying to calm some girl down.

"Look, Kate, it meant nothing." Austin said.

"YOU KISSED HER!"

"Keely?" Austin said.

Once she heard her name she listened more carefully behind the wall.

"Kate, I don't even like her. I personally think she's a freak, but you couldn't go and I didn't have anyone to go with. This girl has been dropping hints all week. You know I'd rather be with you baby." Austin said.

Keely's eyes started to water.

"And I hate that weird squeal she does" Austin said to himself.

"The kiss meant nothing…NOTHING TO ME, trust me. It's just a pity date."

Keely broke down. She couldn't handle hearing this anymore. The guy she thought liked her and thought she was meant to be with thinks she's a freak. That the "Special kiss" meant NOTHING to him.

Keely ran as fast as she could in heels down the halls and through the doors back into the dance room.

Phil saw her burst through the doors, heading towards the exit. He tried to run through the crowd…but there were too many people.

"Keely!" He yelled, but she didn't stop.

He finally got through the crowd but it was too late. Keely had already gone somewhere. And Phil couldn't find her.

"Phil!" He heard someone calling his name.

Lorelei was waving to him to tell him to go over there. It was time to get their prom picture taken.

Phil looked back at the exit but then started to walk over to Lorelei…

Poor Keely, another chapter coming...what is Keely going to do…what is Phil going to do?


	2. Almost to Remember

Keely didn't show up for the rest of the week. Phil had to take her homework to her.

Ding dong the door bell went and Keely's mom answered.

"Hello Phil, how can I help you?" She said.

"Hello, I came to drop off Keely's homework." Phil said.

"Oh, why thank you Phil. I'll tell her you came by."

"I was wondering if I can see her??" Phil asked.

"I'm sorry Phil, but she's sick right now." She replied.

"Oh, ok, Bye" Phil said. Kind of disappointed.

Phil started on his way home. Little did he know, Keely was watching him go from her bedroom window.

It was a Friday night. YES! Sleepovers, TV, music, staying up late and doing what you want.

Phil was in his room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Phil yelled, who was reading a magazine on his bed.

The door opened and who should stand in the doorway.

"Keely!" Phil quickly stood up.

She stood there, then all of a sudden ran towards him, threw her arms around and started bawling. Tears flooding her eyes.

They both fell to the floor, Keely still in Phil's arms.

"Keely, Keely, shh it's alright, it's okay." Phil said rocking her back and forth.

They sat there for about a hour. Phil just holding Keely, still having no idea why she was crying.

"It was a pity date" Keely suddenly said.

"What" Phil asked.

"It was a pity date. Austin doesn't like me at all, he thinks I'm a freak." Keely said.

"Okay, come on, lets get up and you can tell me okay?" Phil said and he helped her up onto the bed.

Keely sniffed a bit.

"Okay, tell me from the beginning, Keel, I saw you run out of the dance. I tried to get to you but I couldn't. Then I could never see you because you were…are…sick." Phil said

"After you left, I went to look for Austin and I found him out in the hall with another girl. He said I was a freak and that he hated that squeal I do and…" She couldn't finish what she was saying. She started to cry again.

"Oh, Keely, Keely, shh, I'm so, so sorry" Phil said, pulling her into a hug.

They sat there in silance until Keely was ready to speak.

"Know what the worst part is?" Keely suddenly said.

"What?" Phil asked, who looked at Keely. Her head down a bit and looking at the floor.

"He kissed me." She said, still looking at the floor.

"He kissed you?!" Phil said.

"Keely was about to cry again.

"Keely look at me" Her head stayed down.

"Keely, look at me." She finally picked her head up and looked at him. Phil put his hand under her chin.

"I think you just need to talk, sleep and eat. Don't dwell on this Keel." Phil said.

"Do you want me to see if you can spend the night so I can help you clean yourself up?" Phil asked.

Keely nodded as she wiped away some tears.

Phil laid her down on the bed and went out to the hall and called to his mom form the stairs. He came back in with good news.

"My mom stays you can stay. Are you hungry at all? Do you want something to eat?" Phil asked her.

Keely shook her head. Phil sat on the side of the bed, looking down at Keely.

"Keely you should really eat something. I mean look at what this has done to you. Phil ran his thumbs under her eyes.

"You look extremely tired and…" Phil slid her shirt up a bit and ran his fingers down her stomach, feeling each and every rib.

"Your clothes are practically falling off you now"

"Keely, you can't do this just because some guy doesn't like you. Any guy has to be crazy not to like you."

Keely gave a faint smile.

"Hey, a smile, I haven't seen that in a while." Phil said smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Phil asked once more.

"Honestly Phil, I'm not hungry." Keely said

"Well, then I think you should get some sleep. You can take my bed, I'll be on the floor if you need me okay?" Phil said.

"Wait, Phil?" Keely said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Will you…will you lay with me a while?" Keely asked. She was kind of embarrassed asking him.

"Sure Keel"

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just want someone to be with and…" Keely started to say really fast.

"Keely, it's okay. I'll lay with you. You don't need to explain." Phil told her in a comforting voice.

Phil got on the bed and laid right next to Keely. Keely turned on her side and put her arm over his chest.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Phil laid awake.

"Keely?"

Keely moaned a bit.

"Hum?" Phil turned over to face her.

"How come you came over here…why didn't you go to your mom or family about this?" Phil asked.

"I dunno, I guess I knew you would help me" She said groggily, with her eyes still closed.

Later on, Keely startled Phil with her voice.

"Phil?"

"Yea?" He said, opening his eyes to find Keely looking at him.

"When…at the dance, when you said, I was beautiful. Did you really mean it?" Keely asked timidly.

Phil made a kind of confused face, he would never lie to her.

"Of course I did, forever and always. Now, go to sleep, you need it." Phil said, pushing a piece of Keely's hair behind her ear.

Next Chapter coming!! This one was getting long.


	3. Ok, A Few Moments to Remember Actually

Phil woke up before Keely. He suddenly realized he couldn't move his head. He soon understood that Keely's head was under his chin and her face was against Phil's chest. Phil placed an arm on her back and ran his finger up and down the back of her neck. He removed her hand that was stretched over his side and got up quietly so he didn't wake her up. She needed the sleep.

It was around 2:00 before she finally woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" Phil said with a smile. He was in a chair next to the bed, reading a magazine.

Keely moaned a bit as the sun peered through the window onto the bed.

"Morning Phil" She said.

Phil got up and leaned over Keely and once again ran his thumb under her eyes.

"You look better today Keel." He said. She smiled.

"So what do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Waffle? I'll go down and fix it so you don't have to get up."

"Phil you don't have to do that…" Phil pressed his finger against her lips and stop her from talking.

"I want to…and I will."

Keely blushed.

"Waffle." She said smiling.

Phil went downstairs. In about a half hour, he came back up with a tray full of waffles, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice. Complete with it's own red rose.

"Oh Phil!" Keely gasped and cover her mouth with her hands as he set the tray down in front of her.

"Eat up then Keels" Phil smiled at her.

She leaned over and smelled the rose.

The rest of the day, Phil made her crack up with hilarious jokes and stories about himself. Like the time he was sitting at lunch and his friend made him laugh and he spit out his meatball and hit some girl in the face!

The time flew by so fast, it was already 8:00pm!

"What time is it?" Keely asked. Who was sitting on the bed.

"Uhh…8:00." Phil replied after he looked at his watch.

"Wow, 8:00 already. I better be going." Keely said standing up and she started for the door.

"Why are you going?" Phil asked.

"Well…I've already spent the night and the whole day and I'm pretty sure your are sick of me." Keely said and started walking again.

"Wait, Keely!" Phil caught her before she got to his bedroom door.

Keely turned around and Phil took her hands in his.

"You don't have to leave, my mom doesn't mind and…(Phil hesitated) …I don't want you to go." Phil said.

Keely smiled and Phil leaded her back into the room.

"You know…I never did get that dance from you Phil." Keely said.

Phil let go of her hands and stepped back. Then out-stretched one hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" Phil asked.

"Phil, we aren't at the dance anymore." She replied sadly.

Phil held up one finger. He went over to his back pack and grabbed the wizard.

"You know, I never did delete those decorations." Phil said.

He press down a button and scanned the walls with the wizard…the decorations filled the walls with silver streamers and the only light were dim blue lights.

Then he pointed it at the stereo. Suddenly, soft, slow music began playing. Calming guitar and sweet piano.

He put the wizard on his desk and walked over to Keely and out stretched his hand once more.

Keely took his hand. She put her hands on his shoulders and Phil held her waist.

They danced side to side. Phil couldn't help but stare into her chocolate eyes.

Once the music stopped playing, they stopped dancing. Both were silent, staring into each other's eyes.

Phil ran his hand down Keely's face and then held her chin. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Keely's lips. Once he released he brought his head close to her face.

"I love you Keely." He whispered.

She was looking down, breathing slow and heavy. Taking long, deep breaths. Her eyes wide like she didn't know what just happened.

She took her hand from Phil's shoulder and ran it down his chest.

She looked up, teary eyed and…

"I love you too Phil"

Phil leaned down and kissed her again, stronger then before.

They stood and held each other and suddenly Phil spoke.

"Now you know" Phil whispered.

"Know what?" Keely asked.

"That I really did mean it…when I said you were beautiful." He said, with the adorable smile Keely loved.

They went over and laid down on the bed, facing each other, staring.

"You know, I first started to like you when we had that ridiculous tomato fight on that field trip, so long ago." Keely laughed.

"I never knew you loved me" Keely said.

"How could anyone not?"

And that's it! They really have to make Phil and Keely get together on the show...they make such a good couple! I love Phil. He's so cute.


End file.
